Genesis
by Jasmine Faith
Summary: A military squad is sent to the laboratory of the largest company in the world. Their mission is to destroy the experiment that went wrong, creating a monster. They quickly discover that things aren't always what they seem. eventual Akuroku.
1. Prologue: It All Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.  
Edit:** I've fixed the formatting for the lyrics. Sorry everyone!

.,;'';,..,;'';,..,;'';,..,;'';,..,;'';,..,;'';,..,;'';,..,;'';,.,;'';,..,;'';,.

I fade away into the night,  
My eyes are closing in.  
Shadows are fleeing from the light,  
My nightmares can begin.  
Wake me can you hear me calling?  
Out of darkness they come crawling.

Here I am, I am lost, in your land,  
And I hope you will be, creeping in my soul,  
Shadows fall, let me out, hear my call,  
And I hope you will be, creeping in my soul.

_Creeping In My Soul,_ By Christine Lorentzen.

.,;'';,..,;'';,..,;'';,..,;'';,..,;'';,..,;'';,..,;'';,..,;'';,.,;'';,..,;'';,.

**Prologue**

Location: The Ural mountain range between Russia and Asia, Southwest of Gora Kushay.

Year 2117, August 13th, 9am.

A man wearing an immaculate white suit walked down the grey marble corridors. He had tanned skin, and silvery hair that shined under the almost blinding fluorescent lights. Beside him walked another man, wearing a black cloak with the hood up, carrying in one hand a large black briefcase that would be hard to spot against him if it weren't for the bright lights above. Many people with white lab coats and clipboards walked through the halls around the two men, hurrying to finish assignments. Many doors and hallways branched off the corridor, and while almost everyone else diverged from the hallway, the two men continued. They walked past many windows, showing a glimpse of many different experiments, all of them genetic.

The cloaked man peered through each window as they passed, fleeting glimpses of projects that could one day be unveiled. "Our latest project is just through here." Said the silver-haired man, motioning to a door. They entered it to find many computer terminals and scientists, standing around, studying details, and collecting information. The centre of attention was a large, glass tank. Inside the liquid was a pale blue colour. It was quite tall, and inside blindingly white tubes snaked from the sides and connected to a boy, no older than 16, suspended in the tank, a look of tranquillity on his upturned face. One tube connected an oxygen mask to the boys face, keeping him breathing while in his comatose state. Another one snaked under the boy's clothes, covering his chest where the heart would be. Another was not a tube, but an IV drip inserted in his wrist. There were also several needles sticking into his head, most likely connected to various parts of his brain.

"And what is this?" Asked the cloaked man coldly, as if it were not a boy in the tank, but merely a nameless_ thing._

"This is our prized project. He is the thirteenth person to go through this process, and the first to survive. He is a marvel, able to work in any conditions, and possesses abilities of almost superhuman nature. In a few weeks we'll take him out of stasis, and put him through the physical and mental tests, and he will follow a very strict training regime following military experts."

"What is his purpose?" The cloaked man asked.

"Why don't we go to my office and discuss the matters of funding, and I'll explain there?" Replied the silver-haired man, eager for the money. The two left and headed just down the hallway. Only moments later the cloaked man walked out, sans briefcase. He paused at the window to the boy's room. "You'd better be worth all that money." He whispered to himself before he continued down the hallway.

The boy twitched slightly, maybe trying to answer. Or maybe, he sensed his impending doom…

.,;'';,..,;'';,..,;'';,..,;'';,..,;'';,..,;'';,..,;'';,..,;'';,..,;'';,..,;'';,.

**Authors Note: **It's short... and crappy... I need a hug X( lately I've been feeling really sad whenever I look at AkuRoku fan-fiction or fan-art -sigh-. Anyway, this is just the prologue, and I warn everyone out there that my chapters will probably also be short. A few pages at the most, maybe. Please review and tell my how I can improve. And why does Fanfiction keep eating my lines?


	2. Chapter One: Silent Hallways

**Brief AN:** See the AN at the bottom if you wanna know what's been going on. Sorry about this :(

**Chapter One: - Silent Hallways**

.,;'';,..,;'';,..,;'';,..,;'';,..,;'';,..,;'';,..,;'';,..,;';',..,;'';,.,;'';,.

It's alright to scream,  
I'm screaming too,  
Why'd you think I do the things I do?  
For shadows haunted me like ghosts,  
So I become what I feared the most.  
I conduct fear like electricity,  
A man-made monstrosity.

Don't turn out the lights,  
Kiss yourself good night,  
'Cause there's a killer, and he's coming after you.  
Kiss yourself good night tonight,  
'Cause there's a killer and he's coming after you.

_Killer,_ By The Hoosiers.

.,;'';,..,;'';,..,;'';,..,;'';,..,;'';,..,;'';,..,;'';,..,;'';,..,;'';,..,;'';,.

There was no noise in the van beyond the rattling engine. Eight men sat on a bench that covered all three van walls, each balancing a weapon on their knees. They wore green suits of armour, blocky and angular, but had yet to put on their helmets. The silence was heavy, and time had slowed to a crawl, each jostle and bump lasting an eternity, while simultaneously passing too quickly for comfort. They could see the hills passing by through the small windows, blurs of green and yellow and sky.

Demyx, the youngest man of the team, was most struck by the grim uncertainty of this mission, the silence weighing heaviest on his shoulders, which did nothing to reassure the other men. Demyx was the optimist, and the fact that even he couldn't muster any confidence was a heavy blow to everyone's composure and was possibly almost as frightening as the mission itself.

About ten hours previously, Kingdom Hearts Industries had contacted them. They were one of the largest corporations in the world, at least in the top five, with facilities in almost every country. The head of the entire corporation had been in the facility in question when it had happened, and through a garbled transmission, to hide his true voice, he had reported that one of their.. 'experiments' had gone wrong, creating a violent creature intent on destroying everything. The lab had been evacuated immediately, the monster contained (with difficulty) within a single room.

The military had immediately sent their finest team of soldiers. According to the owner of KHI, who was known only as "Xemnas," they had accidentally created a super weapon, too dangerous to be left alive. The soldiers had flown all the way from England to deal with the problem, which was no walk in the park. The flight had taken six hours, and unfortunately all of the men were too jittery to sleep on the way.

From there was the four-hour drive from the airport in Beloretsk, to Gora Kusha, part of a mountain range that separated Russia and Asia. For the first hour and a half of the van ride, they had studied blueprints of the top-secret facility, devising a plan they had gone over as an actor would study his lines for a play. They sat in silence afterwards, dreading their arrival.

Suddenly, the van stopped rocking, before slowing to a stop. A pneumatic hiss could be heard over the rattling engine, and then they were moving again, into a tunnel that threw a blanket of darkness over the van's interior. Looking through the windows was pointless, as all one could make out was that the tunnel walls were smooth. The only light came from the dim bulb attached to the ceiling.

The tunnel seemed to go on forever, never stopping, but the darkness was dispelled after a good fifteen minutes. The van pulled to a halt, the engine switching off. Slowly, the men climbed out of the van, filing out one by one. They looked upon the small, concrete entrance, nestled in the crook of the mountain with the door set back from the concrete that stretched forward in the form of an overhang, then into diagonal, triangular shapes. After a moment's silence Zexion went over the plan one more time, making sure that everyone understood what their part was. The clicks their helmets made as they clipped into their suits seemed much more ominous that usual, a sense of finality sealed within the noise.

They checked over their weapons. Not to make sure they were working, but to temporarily delay the mission. Their boots were loud against the smooth concrete as they walked towards the entrance. It was sealed off with a large steel door that was, according to the plans, two metres thick. On the left wall was a small keypad. It was blue, and covered in a gel-like substance. Everyone took up strategic positions around the entrance, kneeling and aiming at the door while Zexion crouched by the keypad, reaching up and smearing his fingers through the gel in a certain pattern. A curve, three dabs, and then a press of four fingers.

The doors unsealed with a hiss, popping open before sliding to the sides slowly.

Behind the doors was a large, _empty_ elevator. There was a collective sigh of relief, though the tension rose a notch. At least if _**it**_ had been in the elevator, they could've killed it. Now they were entering _**its**_ domain. They stood from their defensive positions, entering the elevator that seemed capable of holding at least thirty people. Zexion activated the elevator with another override code on another gel pad. The lights flickered on, and the elevator shuddered into life, descending slowly. It sped up slowly, before it was suddenly not just going down, but moving forward, too, like going down a hill.

The men were tense, and for the first time in a long while, the elders felt fear pooling in their gut, a dark creature pulsing with every beat of their hearts, squeezing their lungs and doing its best to paralyze them. The younger men, like Demyx, felt a deep pessimism, a dark taint on the fear, curling around it and helping it wreak havoc on their minds, blackening their every thought.

Each man wondered if, when the doors opened, _**it**_ would be standing there, each mans imagination created twisted and gruesome images of what _**it**_ might look like...

.,;'';,..,;'';,..,;'';,..,;'';,..,;'';,..,;'';,..,;'';,..,;'';,..,;'';,..,;'';,.

_What… Happened?_

Eyes flash open. A hiss breaks the silence, and the eyes squint at the blindingly white room. It sits up, looking around, before curling in on itself. It lets out a low, sad whimper, before sliding back under the sheets. There is nowhere for it to go, nowhere for it to hide, even if it did know where it was. A distressed growl escapes its mouth as it fights against invisible bonds, pulling at its hair.

It knows that there are innocent people about, even if it cannot hear them, cannot sense them.

Its eyes flash red once, twice, before the colour settles in, deciding to stay...

.,;'';,..,;'';,..,;'';,..,;'';,..,;'';,..,;'';,..,;'';,..,;'';,..,;'';,..,;'';,..,;'';,.

Each minute seemed to last years, yet somehow simultaneously went by in a second. Having such mixed feelings was an unfamiliar thing to the professional men, something they hadn't felt in a long time, yet suddenly they were reminded of their first few missions as if it were just yesterday they had just joined the team.

As the elevator neared the bottom, they took up tactical positions, aiming at the door, and, essentially, what might've been beyond it. The doors opened, a cheery 'ding' echoing along the mercifully empty hallway. The tension rose a notch, the first encounter delayed.

Zexion took point, scurrying forwards to the first doorway, keeping to the wall. Stopping next to the door, he flattened himself against the wall. He peered carefully around the edge, before gesturing to the others. They followed, mimicking his movements when they came to an open door, until they found the double doors. They checked out the almost infinite stretches of corridor branching left and right, before shoving through the doors, fanning out and pointing their guns at everything and anything.

The cafeteria was huge, as big as two football fields side by side. It was abandoned, the tables in neat, perfect rows. They manoeuvred through the room with ease, heading for one of the entrances. This hallway was lined with large windows, making Zexion uneasy. This entire situation was a tactical nightmare. It was entirely too close-quarters for him, especially considering what they were up against.

Thankfully the nearest medical room was only three doors away from the cafeteria. They filed into the room slowly. It was huge, and had enough equipment to put a hospital to shame. The walls were lined with cabinets and counters, all stuffed full of various drugs. Zexion examined the window. Next to it was a small switch that determined what kind of glass the window was made of; tinted, normal, or one-way mirror. It was extremely advanced technology, decades ahead of other companies.

Zexion flicked it to one-way, not realising that there were two one-way settings. He panicked when the window turned into a mirror, thinking _**it**_ might be outside. He flicked it over quickly, relieved to find the hallway was empty. He blushed lightly at his own paranoia, hoping that nobody else had seen him panic.

Fortunately, the other men were busy helping Vexen set up the place, tipping over certain tables and trolleys and moving them into tactical positions. Once everything was in position, the men set about doing other tasks assigned to them by Zexion. He put them in pairs, reminding everyone to keep their guard up. Reluctantly, they all set out, leaving Zexion behind to guard the base.

.,;'';,..,;'';,..,;'';,..,;'';,..,;'';,..,;'';,..,;'';,..,;'';,..,;'';,..,;'';,.

Axel and Demyx were in charge of finding the security booth. They could use it to find _**it, **_but they also had to stop _**it **_from getting in there. If _**it **_was already in there, well... they didn't want to think about that. They moved quickly through the maze of hallways, guns loaded and at the ready. The silence was eerie, both of them half expecting _it_ to jump out at any moment, snarling and snapping _its_ teeth, ready to disembowel them with the quick movement of a single claw.

Finally, they found the elevator. After passing the last junction in the hallway, Axel twisted around, walking backwards. He paused, only a few metres from the junction, while Demyx went ahead to check the elevator out.

"Clear!"

Then Axel was moving again, scuttling backwards into the safety of the elevator. As soon as Axel was within the metal walls, Demyx shoved the button for floor 18. They relaxed a little, the fear seeping away in the brief lull of activity.

Demyx sighed shakily. "A-Axel... We're gonna be okay... right?"

Axel was glad Demyx couldn't see his face as he answered.

"Of course we are."

The elevator dinged, and a female voice announced that the doors were opening. The hallway beyond was empty, pristine and white and free of dirt. The fluorescent lights irked him, almost blinding him with their intensity. Axel swallowed his fear down, inching forward, towards the first junction. Thankfully, all the windows were blacked out, the rooms locked up in the scientist's absence. He _really_ didn't want to know what was going on in here.

With his back pressed against the wall, he cautiously peered around the corner. His eyes swept the hallway beyond with practiced precision. Coming away from the wall he crept down the corridor, past the junction. It stretched beyond them, vast and almost endless.

Demyx could feel his hands shaking as he followed, walking backwards after Axel and watching the hallway behind them. The next junction came up almost out of nowhere. Axel pressed his back against the wall once more, while Demyx crouched a few feet away behind him. The hallways were clear, and they were moving again.

Finally they came to the guard station, at the end of the hallway. The double doors were large, with small square windows at eye-level. Axel peered through, scanning the room, before pushing them open. Demyx locked it behind them, lowering the metal bar from its upright position. Three walls were dominated by a long, midnight black terminal that sloped away from the wall, covered in switches and buttons and glowing red lights. The wall above was lined with monitors, cycling through different cameras. Below, black pillars spaced widely apart made sure that the terminal wouldn't break, and chairs were scattered along its length. A table sat in the middle of the room, probably once covered in documents and coffee cups but was now as clean and empty as the rest of the place. Some boxes were shoved underneath, probably containing old footage and records.

A suspicious, eerie feeling pushed against Axel's mind, one that said that these people hadn't been evacuated as quickly as Xemnas had said. If they had, the room would probably still be messy. He pushed it aside, laying his gun down on the table and clapping his hands together. "Alright, then. Let's see what we can see." He pulled a chair away from the machine, plopping into it and pressing various buttons. Some of the screens turned blank when he tried to change cameras. "Hey Dem. See if you can get anything out of these." He gestured to a couple of blank screens.

Demyx nodded jerkily, tearing his eyes away from the door. He sat in front of the terminal and pressed a few buttons, but hte screens in question didn't respond. "The cameras have been deactivated." Demyx shook his head as he spoke.

Axel hummed. "Must be something they don't want us to see."

Demyx nodded distractedly, fighting to keep himself from jiggling his leg, leaning back in the chair. Axel pressed some more buttons, making the once-blank screens burst into life. They could see almost half the rooms of the complex simultaneously, due to the room being so big. "This place is pretty big. There's nearly two-thousand cameras deactivated, and that's not even half." Axel commented, but Demyx couldn't hear him.

He was too busy staring back at red eyes looking at him from the screen.

Frozen in fear, he stared at the shadow, unable to move, speak, anything. The room closed in around him, too small, too bright, too cold. Tremors raced up his spine, and he felt as though he wasn't looking at _**it **_through wires and cables and screens. No, he was stood right in front of _**it,**_ as _**it**_ decided his fate. He couldn't breathe, lungs constricting painfully, and then it was gone. The shadow disappeared, taking the fear with it as Demyx gasped for air. Axel looked up from the console at the noise, frowning worriedly at Demyx. "Dem?" He questioned. He didn't have time to make sure Demyx was okay, the shadow back, a flash of blond across a screen drawing Axel's attention.

"Shit!"

Then Axel was bolting out of the room and snatching his gun up, while Demyx desperately tried to keep up. They were heedless of the junctions now, flying down the hallways to the elevator. Axel shouted directions into his microphone rapidly, while Demyx struggled to stop himself from hyperventilating, unable to hear anything beyond his own heartbeat. As he stood in the elevator, trying to catch his breath, he was vaguely aware of a hand on his shoulder. The little display above the door changed slowly. The hand patted his shoulder once, then the doors were opening with a ding that was all too cheery as they sped down more hallways. Everything stopped, suddenly, with a jolt. Demyx almost ran into Axel, who had his back pressed against the wall, looking around the corner.

Axel's steps were hesitant as he made his way around the corner and down the hallway. Demyx followed.

He almost fainted.

The coppery scent invaded his helmet, and he stared with apprehension at the blood on the floor. There was no apparent source, and there didn't seem to have been a struggle. He concluded in his head that the _**it**_ must have injured itself. They treaded carefully, following the trail of red spattering the floor. It led them through the twisting corridors, left and right and left again, before ending abruptly at the doorway of an octagonal-shaped room. The floor was glass, as was the ceiling, and looking either way the room's shape seemed to stretch off into infinity. Each floor had its own glass core, full of different machinery. Axel assumed that these were the main computer systems of the complex.

Axel motioned to Demyx, signalling that they should split up and telling Demyx which way to go through hand signs. He was halfway down the aisle when he heard Demyx's screams echoing across the room, a gun firing. It was a terrifying sound, and his heart almost stopped as he tried to pinpoint Demyx's position, finding it impossible to do in the oddly-shaped room. The screams stopped almost as suddenly as they had starting, leaving Axel with an ever-growing tension. What if he didn't get there in time? What if _**it**_ was after him, now that it had incapacitated his teammate? His thoughts were quickly dispelled as he rounded a corner, coming upon _**it**_ hunched over Demyx. He'd barely registered that it was there, before it was gone, leaving him to behold the sight of his friend.

Demyx was unconscious, a pool of blood gathering around him and a large hole in his flesh. His armour had been ripped open, seemingly without effort. He quickly picked the unconscious soldier up, words coming out of his mouth without him really noticing.

He ran all the way down to the medical room without stopping. He had never run so fast in all his life.

.,;'';,..,;'';,..,;'';,..,;'';,..,;'';,..,;'';,..,;'';,..,;'';,..,;'';,..,;'';,.

He was shocked that he had done it. He had attacked someone, but had done nothing to stop himself. He was so distraught; he didn't think to check if the person was alive. He couldn't bear to look, knowing he would hate himself even more if the person were dead. He had let himself go, and now someone was hurt. They had to kill him before he let go and ended up escaping the complex. It wouldn't be hard to slip past them, he was sure of that. He laid on his bed, gripping his pillow, his body shaking through his sobs, as he mourned the fate of the young man he had attacked. He had gone straight back to his room after it had happened, curling up and trying to keep a grip on reality, keep himself from changing again.

He just hoped they would find him in time…

.,;'';,..,;'';,..,;'';,..,;'';,..,;'';,..,;'';,..,;'';,..,;'';,..,;'';,..,;'';,.

**AN:** I LIIIVE! I'm sure you're all really dissapointed that I have no new chapters for you, and also that I have deleted the chapters that _were_ here. I'm really sorry. Really. But I'm rewriting all the chapters as of now. It's taken me this long just to re-write the prologue and this chapter, because I've been so busy (and rewriting these chapters has been like scraping scrambled eggs off the edge of a pan/pot with a wooden spoon. It's possible, but it takes forever and a day). They're not completely different, but they're improved (hopefully). There are some parts I have left alone, but they are few and far between, so most of the chapter has been re-worked. I have a kitten to look after (she's so adorable :3) and I'm doing an Engineering Diploma at school. I get tons of homework, and my friend loves meeting up with me . So I have had very little time to write, or do anything, really. I will, of course, be trying to motivate myself to spend longer writing after school. (Or during lunchtimes at school. Yes that's right. I will sacrifice my whole lunch break for you guys. Don't you feel special?) I'll probably only be able to spare an hour after school every day, but the weekends will be filled with writing. Or at least, the sunday will for definite. Saturday is meeting friends day, so I will have a little less time, but still more than on a school day. (Probably about 4-9 hours. Dependant on how long I stay out for.)

Also, I will no longer be able to use my computer after tomorrow (Friday) because our house is getting packed up so workmen can do up our house. The radiators are getting moved to under the windows, we're getting our coal fire taken out and swapped for central heating, and our bath is being replaced with a POWAR SHOWAR. (insert happy/bewildered face here.) They'll be here for four weeks, so for four weeks I will be writing in my book, on my little sister/brother's computer, and at school. I'll probably post chapters at home after school or during lunch, dependant on how I feel/if I've completed a chapter.

Anyway, I hope you guys like this new and improved chapter, and I will be continuing to re-write all of Genesis. I may even change the order in which things happened, because when I first wrote all this I was kind of rushing, and not thinking about the big picture. I just wanted to get the next chapter out so I wouldn't be making you guys wait too long. So things you had read may not happen, or may happen after something else. So Demyx could die in this chapter, and someone else could de-code the document, assuming they even get it. That's not a warning or anything, just so you know XD. I'm just saying that it _could_ happen. Y'know, if I wanted it to. So you best be really nice to me if you leave any reviews :P. Demyx's life hangs on a thread! Do your part to save him! lol.

So. Sorry for the long-ass AN, and I'm sorry that you've rushed to your inbox only to find that I'm not posting new chapters. (Assuming you actually read the chapter/scrolled down to see wtf I'm doing.(Actually, I'm gonna put a note at the top about that, now. .)) I appreciate all your support, everyone that's faved, and especially everyone that's reviewed. You guys are my inspiration, and you give me a reason to churn out this story, and scrape my brain for extremely long amounts of time in a very painful manner. You guys are awesome, seriously, and I could not have done this without you. You all rock, so give yourself a pat on the back and have a cyber-cookie, maybe go out and treat yourselves, or just have your favourite kind of sandwich today. :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters, unfortunately. Otherwise they'd be following me around and smexing each other up on command when I'm bored, or something .


	3. Chapter Two: Dead Ends

**Chapter Two: - Dead Ends**

* * *

Here I stand, helpless and left for dead,  
Close your eyes, so many days go by,  
Easy to find what's wrong,  
Harder to find what's right,

Say goodbye,  
As we dance with the devil tonight,  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye,  
As we dance with the devil tonight.

_Dance With The Devil _by Breaking Benjamin.

* * *

Axel cradled his head in his hands, his helmet on the chair beside him, his gun abandoned on the table. Zexion came and sat beside him.

"It wasn't your fault." Zexion's voice was quiet.

"How do you know?" Axel spat, bitterly. "I was the one that told him to go right. I was the one paired up with him, whose responsibility was to watch his back."

"And you were the one that picked him up and carried him all the way back here." He sighed. It's not your fault, believe me. I feel just as guilty as you. But I know that there's no way of knowing these things. What's done is done, and it's all in the past now."

After a moment of thought, Axel nodded slowly to show that he had been listening. He was quick to look across the room when the double doors opened and Vexen entered, heading over to their table quickly.

"He's fine. Vexen informed them stiffly. "Though I would advise Demyx is kept out of combat and left in the infirmary for the remainder of the mission, unless accompanied by others. He's still unconscious right now, so don't get all emotional yet." He scowled, before turning on his heels and swiftly walking away.

Zexion patted Axel on the shoulder, before standing and leaving Axel to his thoughts for a while. Axel's head went back into his hands, glaring a hole in the table.

"Listen, kid." A voice started, roughly. Axel looked up in surprise, partly at being addressed as a kid, and partly because Xigbar was sitting next to him, and he didn't usually talk to anyone.

"These things happen. It doesn't mean it's our fault. When you've been in the business as long as I have, well… let's just say that shit happens, and you learn it pretty quickly." Xigbar patted his back, awkwardly, in an attempt to be reassuring. "Cheer up, kid. He'll be right is rain in no time. Trust me."

Axel didn't reply. Nor did he acknowledge that anything had been said to him. Xigbar left him, thinking he needed some time to think things over, but that was far from what he needed.

Axel snatched up his gun, standing and quickly heading for the doors with fire in his e yes. Zexion, who had looked up at the sound of footsteps, jumped up, watching as the redhead made his way across the cafeteria to the doors.

"Axel!" He shouted, warningly. "What do you think you're doing?!"

Axel didn't reply, as Zexion marched towards him.

"Stop right there or so help me I _will_ have you suspended!"

Axel ignored him, shoving the doors open and starting to run.

"Shit." Zexion cursed, rubbing a hand down his face. There was no way he could catch up to Axel now. The redhead hadn't even bothered to put his helmet on, which meant he couldn't be tracked either. He made his way back to the desk where his radio sat, intent on sending one or two men after him.

* * *

Blinded by his rage, he stormed through the complex, unsure where to start, or go.

Not that he was really thinking.

He hadn't been this angry in years, and fought to calm himself down, getting lost in his thoughts as the rage dissipated.

Unfortunately, his thoughts took him nowhere fruitful, instead deciding to lead him back to the glass room, to the precise spot where Demyx had been laid. Blood pooled on the floor, still bearing a slight outline of the soldier's body, an indoor puddle from a shower of bloody rain.

He almost cringed at the sight, turning away and holding a hand over his mouth, fighting back the powerful wave of nausea that threatened to take over him, forcing him to double over. He staggered away, a hand against the machinery for support, eyes shutting against the sight. He dropped to his knees in the next aisle, and though he could still smell the blood it was no longer in his line of sight.

He still kept his eyes screwed shut as he heaved in deep, shuddering breaths until he felt well enough to open them again. Letting his head fall back he relished the feeling of air in his lungs, imagining what the outside sun would like or feel like, and wondering if any of them would live long enough to see it.

He couldn't help but laugh, mirthlessly... and as he opened his eyes, he wanted to laugh some more, because aimed at his head was a gun, pointed at the small space between his eyes, and beyond the smooth, shiny barrel was a pair glowing red eyes.

_Well, shit._

Slowly he raised his hands, hoping with his entire core to any higher being that would care to listen that this would not be his end.

The child, no, teenager, stood before him seemed no older than 15. Its eyes were simultaneously numb and empty, and overflowing with ruthlessness and contempt. Time stood still, as Axel waited for his fate to be decided staring death in the face, the dealer stood before him holding all the cards and waiting to deal his hand. Just as Axel had thought the world had frozen, there was a flicker in those deadly red eyes – they briefly wavered, in a way reminiscent of television static, changing colours.

For a moment, he glimpsed wide blue eyes, so unlike the unnatural red, filled with sadness and confusion. Then it was gone. The eyes disappeared, taking the gun with them and confusing him more than anything that had happened so far.

Questions ran through his mind, as though the proverbial floodgates had been opened. Shakily, he stood, a sigh escaping as he realised just how lucky he was. He had knocked on death's door and lived. With a hand clutched to his chest he drifted away in a daze.

_Why aren't I-..... Alive? What... Where is it? Why.... I didn't hear... It's fast.... What was it? How long... snuck up on me? How... Not dead?_

His train of thought paused. He knew where he could find his answers.

All he needed to do was remember the project name.

* * *

He had made his way to one of the numerous offices, and turned on the computer. He hoped the information would be accessible from there, as he typed the project name into the search box.

He crossed his fingers and closed his eyes as he confirmed the search, muttering a prayer under his breath. When he opened them the computer screen was a hive of activity, different windows popping up, but one remained at the forefront. He wanted to shout out with joy. It was a brief project overview, and it was precisely what he needed. It gave a vague description of the project, but the most important part was the contact details; managing director: Dr. Hojo. He quickly looked up where to find Dr Hojo's office, before running out of the room and making his way to the floor they were forbidden to go to. As he searched for Dr Hojo's office, and almost got lost on the way, he was keenly aware of the fact that _**it**_ was most likely nearby. The entire project was stationed on this floor, so that would mean that _**its**_ room was around here somewhere.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he finally slipped into the office. It was rather small, with a large bookcase taking up the whole right wall, and a dark, wooden desk to the left. Though the room looked quite normal and rustic the desk was sporting a rather modern computer screen. A small potted plant sat in the corner behind the desk, and the far wall was mostly a window, showing a beautiful city. The sun was setting, the room bathed in an orange glow. He could faintly hear cars, and when he stood at the window and looked down he could see them traversing the streets. A small round dial on the wall to his left caught his attention. Curiosity overtook him and he turned it, unsurprised to see the window change from a city to a small town. He turned it again and there were fields as far as he could see. He could almost smell the grass, and he felt as though if he slid the window open he could walk through the field.

He smiled ruefully, knowing there was nothing on the other side but dirt. The windows must have been to help the scientists cope with living underground, and to stop them from losing their tenuous grip on reality.

Sitting down at the computer, he started his trawl through the files. He figured a good place to start would be some sort of journal. All scientists kept records on stuff like this, right?

Thankfully the files weren't hidden too deeply in folders. In fact, this Hojo guy had a pretty simple layout. He found the first journal rather easily, as it had been titled by the project name.

_10/06/09_

_I have had news from The Superior that we will be getting a new test subject today. I am quite excited to begin, but the superior won't allow it. 'He has to trust us, and fear us, so that when he is ready he won't dare step out of line.' Despite the delay in the experiment, I am still pleased to have a new subject to work on. The others were pitiful, unable to stand even the slightest amount of chemical injection. Most died within the first month or so. It was a waste of chemicals, if you ask me, as they are very expensive and not to be wasted on weaklings. I look forward to seeing how this boy, Roxas, reacts to the chemicals. The superior tells me he is special. He goes into stasis in a few days._

The rest was information on other projects Hojo was overseeing. Axel skipped on to the next entry.

_10/06/13_

_I was quite surprised when I found out that Roxas was merely ten. Nonetheless, as it was The Superior's orders, I put him into stasis, telling him he was simply going to sleep. It has only barely been a day since he went under, but he has shown no ill effects from the harsh conditions, unlike the others, who were much older, possibly eighteen at the youngest. The Superior says it is to do with the strength of the heart, but I do not believe in such fairytales. Obviously, Roxas has some sort of natural immunity to the destructive cells, and his body simply absorbs the growth cells as it should. He is magnificent, a perfect specimen, and when he comes out of stasis, maybe we can take samples of his DNA and figure out what makes him immune to the destructive cells in the chemicals. Then, we can integrate this aspect into any future specimens, before putting them through the same process. The possibilities are endless, and Roxas has all our answers._

_10/07/01_

_It has been a few weeks since Roxas has gone into stasis, and he is coping quite brilliantly. He still has shown no ill effects, unlike the other test subjects that died within the month. Roxas, however, is a creature of extraordinary proportions, and he will be more so when he is awakened. Of course, he will have to stay in stasis for a few years, until he is sixteen at least. I cannot wait until the time comes that he can reach his full potential. He almost reminds me of a snake, beautiful and graceful, yet frightfully deadly. With beauty like his, he will be perfect for infiltration missions. We'll just have to teach him how to get… __**close **__to the right people, in order to get the information he needs for his mission._

Trying to ignore the implications of that sentence, he checked the next few entries. Unfortunately he found no information about the 'it', apparently named Roxas, apart from weekly reports on his progress. He left that folder, skipping to the year Roxas would've turned sixteen, and the year he would've been removed from stasis.

_16/08/20_

_Today is a glorious day. Not only has Roxas survived his harsh years in stasis, but he has also been revived successfully, with the help from my new assistant, Dr. Lucretcia Crescent. Roxas will be undergoing basic training, to re-teach him the basics, i.e. talking, and walking, as he may have forgotten how to. Lucretcia will be helping him with that, as she is a nice person, someone who will easily gain his trust. He has shown no side effects from the chemicals so far, so we can assume he is perfectly healthy. It shouldn't be long before he is going through his advanced training in combat, directed by some of the world's top war generals and street fighters in a special environment._

_16/08/27_

_It turns out Roxas had never forgotten the basics, so his intensive training had begun immediately. He is already an exceptional fighter, but still a little rough around the edges. His daily lessons with Quistis are going well, and he is absorbing information at three pages per second. He remembers everything he has ever learnt, and his manners are exceptional. His speech is clear and proper, and his senses are developing wonderfully. He is going to be much better than we first anticipated._

The rest of the reports mostly echoed the same sentiments, talking about combat progress and 'schooling' progress. Axel felt increasingly sorry for Roxas. After all, no kid should have to spend their childhood like this. As he read through them, though, he found that there was an ever-growing, ever-present problem: the subject was becoming more and more curious, especially about things that happened to children his age. Unfortunately, a loud, female voice stopped him from opening the next file. "File is corrupted, or obsolete."

He supposed that it was the one that revealed the reason why Roxas had to be executed. In the meantime, he had no further clues, and no answers to his ever-growing list of questions. The only place left to go was... the source. He was quite sure that Roxas wouldn't hurt him. He was a confused (and probably angry) teenager, and it seemed as though he didn't want to hurt anyone. That would explain the sadness Axel had seen in his eyes earlier. All he had to do was find Roxas' room. He used Hojo's computer to find a map that had his room labelled on it. He didn't know how to feel when he realised it was just around the corner from the office.

As he made his way to the room he started to second-guess himself. What if Roxas hadn't gone back to his room? It was the most likely place he would go – it was familiar, after all. What if he was wrong, and Roxas really was a murderous weapon? No. It wasn't true, and if it was then at least his teammates wouldn't make the same mistake.

All too soon he was stood outside the door. It was strange, and for a moment he wondered where things had gone so terribly wrong – his mission had been to kill this boy, but now here he was, about to confront Roxas, who, only hours before, had been a nameless 'it'. The door before him was plain, and unassuming. Nobody would think that the something beyond it would be a killing machine.

He could feel every beat of his heart, thunderously slow. Every breath he took echoed in the silence of the hallway. His hand felt as though it were made of lead as he raised it to the door handle. This was the moment he would get his answers, one way or another.

He pushed the door open, wincing in anticipation of a creak that never came. When he opened his eyes, he was stood in the room, but most surprising of all was that he hadn't yet been killed. He didn't dare feel relieved, though, because Roxas still had plenty of opportunity. After all, he had a weapon. Axel had left his behind some time ago.

The room was pure white, like the hallways, and small, with a kitchen off to one side and a small table with only two chairs in the centre. Two closed doors occupied the far wall. Roxas was nowhere to be seen. Chewing his bottom lip he tried to guess which door was what, before giving up and cautiously making his way to the door on the left.

He opened it to reveal a white bedroom, mostly empty aside from a desk to the side, littered with touch-screen documents, and a bed in the corner. A sheet lay discarded next to the bed where a small figure huddled, a hand clamped over his arm, quiet sobs filling the room. As Axel stood by the door, watching the teen quiver, he felt the thoughts that only a moment ago had been swirling around like an angry tornado, stop, and slowly slip away. He'd expected to feel anger, thoughts of Demyx popping into his head uninvited, but as he looked upon the pathetic bundle he could only find pity.

"Hey, it's okay..." Axel stepped closer, slowly. "I want to help you..."

The sobs stopped, abruptly, Roxas glaring at him. "Stop! Do... Do not come any closer!"

Axel froze. "I just want to help you." He repeated.

"Nobody can help me." The voice was low and sorrowful.

"Are you so sure?" Axel stepped closer.

"If you want to help, then shoot me." The voice bit back.

Axel grimaced. "No. It can't be that bad, can it?" He added, as an afterthought, inching closer.

"Oh? Let us see how you would feel." Roxas sat up, and there was an angry flash of intense red eyes, making Axel pause.

"I just want to talk to you. Just for a little while."

The boy sank back down. "I... I do not know if I can stop..." was choked out through the tears. Axel stepped closer. He was a little more than halfway across the room.

Axel frowned in confusion. "Stop what?"

"Myself..." Roxas choked out.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that if I am not careful I will kill you." Another irritated flash of eyes. "But if you're so sure you can trust me, then go ahead. Step closer. I don't really care if you die."

Axel hesitated, wondering if his assumptions were right... but they had to be. He made his way to the bed as he spoke. "I think you're lying. You do care. You didn't want to hurt Demyx. You didn't kill me earlier, when you had the chance. The only answer I don't have is why." Axel paused, stood right next to the bed. "Why are you holding yourself back?"

Roxas' next breath was audibly shaky, sucked in sharply, then there was silence for a moment as he collected himself. "You've been doing your homework." He replied simply, staring down at the pillow.

Axel nodded, even though Roxas didn't seem to be looking at him.

"I am... so sorry... I... I cannot control it..." He choked through a fresh wave of tears. "I did... I did not mean to hurt him..." Blue eyes looked at him, clearer than he had yet seen them, yet still swirling with emotions. "Please... just shoot me. It is... It is for the best..." He moved his hand from where it had been clamped, revealing a cut across his wrist. It had hardly bled, and Axel surmised that Roxas had done it just before he had entered. He cursed. and, forgetting the current situation, he hastily scooped the sheet off the floor, tearing it up and swiftly grabbing Roxas' arm, seeing only a young person in need. The blond's brief struggles were weak and half-hearted as he tried to pull away, but they were fruitless, and he soon gave up. As Axel wrapped the wound carefully, he noticed another bandage, in the same place on Roxas' other arm. When he finished and looked up, Roxas was the very image of defeated, his whole body slumped forward slightly, his gaze fixed on the other side of the room.

Axel sighed, focusing on his hands. "I don't want to kill you. What they did to you was wrong, and you don't deserve to suffer because of that."

Roxas snorted. "And what were you planning on doing about it?" Roxas' voice was full of doubt, when he spoke, but Axel was sure he could hear a glimmer of hope underneath.

"I can get you out of here. Help you find your family. Send you home. They'll be happy to see you again, I'm sure." He looked at Roxas as he explained, studying what little of his face he could see as it turned into a frown.

"And if I have no family?" Roxas' voice was bitter.

Axel shrugged. "Then you can stay with me, until we figure something out. Believe me; what happens after you get out is the easy bit."

Roxas next question was soft, almost inaudible; "Why?"

Axel's reply was simple; "Because nobody deserves this."

Roxas looked over to the redhead. "Are you serious?" His eyes were piercing, searching Axel's face for any trace of dishonesty.

Axel nodded, not trusting himself to speak and say the right thing.

Roxas' eyes narrowed, suddenly. "But what would you want in return?"

Axel shook his head. "Nothing."

When Roxas' face didn't lose its guarded expression, he stood, before turning to face the blond, his face serious. "Listen, Roxas. What's the worst thing that could happen? If you stay in this place, you're dead for sure. You have nothing to lose except this opportunity. So do you wanna get out of here, or not?" Axel's eyes were concerned as he held a hand out. Roxas hesitated only a moment before, almost against his will, he set his hand in Axel's. The redhead smiled as Roxas stood, helping to pull the blond up, before leading him to the door.

It was time to plan the escape.

* * *

**AN:** And believe me I am _still alive_, I'm doing science and I'm _still alive_, I feel fantastic and I'm _ still alive_, While you're dying I'll be _still alive_, and when you're dead I will be _still alive,_ _still alive, still alive._

lol. Cookies to anyone who gets that. XD

Woot. So, I'm really happy I've managed to finish this so fast. It would've been done sooner, but I've had three exams and a whole load of coursework to finish up. But now the frantic rush is over, and I can spend more time tweaking this. I also got a bit stuck on the last bit, but that was pretty minor. I'm really happy with this, and I hope you guys are all still there. I hope you'll find this wasn't too boring, and that you haven't skipped it. Quite a bit has changed. Not much, true, but it is different. I hope you guys enjoyed moody!Roxas XD (I've been itching to write him like that again since chapter eight, and I think that the moodier mindset fit better than complete innocence, given the way the confrontation ended up panning out, due to the previous events.) I'm not sure if Roxas cutting himself will be explained in the next chapter or not. It depends on if Axel ever asks. He thinks he knows why, so I dunno if the true reason will come to light. If it doesn't end up coming up in the story, I may explain it in an AN.

Hopefully the next chapter will be done soon, and if it isn't, you have every right to throw bricks at me. Cya soon :)


	4. Chapter Three: Revalations

**Chapter Three: - Revelations**

* * *

Bury it,  
I won't let you bury it,  
I won't let you smother it,  
I won't let you murder it.

And our time is running out.  
And our time is running out,  
You can't push it underground,  
You can't stop it screaming out,  
How did it come to this?

_Time Is Running Out,_ By Muse

* * *

"**What?!**" Axel winced.

"Do you have _any_ idea of the _danger_ you put yourself in?"

Axel frowned at Zexion. "But there isn't any danger!"

"You didn't know that!" Zexion countered, fiercely.

Everyone else was in some state of annoyance, staring at either the wall or the floor, looking away from the fight as school-children from the scoldings of a teacher, regardless of who they were aimed at. Even Demyx averted his gaze. "It doesn't matter anymore, though! You told me yourself, it's all in the past now!"

Zexion froze, his angry countenance deflating a little. "You're right." He sighed. "But I'm not going to let you off the hook." He paused in thought for a moment. "We need to know more about him before I can let this happen. I don't want us to be responsible if he goes on a rampage."

Axel nodded. "The files are inaccessible, though. The computer says they've been deleted."

Zexion nodded. "I suppose I could see-"

"I'll do it." Demyx spoke. His voice was rather strong, for being as weak as he still was. "I'll go. I'm the best IT guy, and you know it."

"I'd rather you didn't strain yourself, Demyx. But seeing as though the weapon is no longer a problem, I'll allow you to go."

Demyx grinned. Axel practically bounced over to the door before Zexion stopped him with a warning. "But, Axel. If we do this, he is your responsibility. If he attacks any civilians, or shows any violent tendencies, you are to kill him immediately."

Axel nodded. "I know, Zexion. I understand."

They helped Demyx into a wheelchair, Vexen's voice following them into the hallway as they left. "Are you sure this is wise, sir?"

"Where is he, anyway?" Demyx asked.

"He's waiting in his room. I thought it would be best if he stayed there for now." Axel replied.

Demyx nodded. "You're right." The rest of the journey was mostly silent, both concentrating on the task at hand.

When they finally entered Hojo's office, Demyx was instantly captivated by the window. He rolled over to it, fiddling with the dial. "Wow. I've heard they were good, but I didn't think they'd be this realistic."

"They're expensive, too, Demyx. Why would you need any, anyway? You've got a picture-perfect view all year round."

"Doesn't mean I can't appreciate the technology." Demyx grinned, before rolling over to the computer terminal, pushing the other chair out of the way. He tapped about, finding the files, while Axel wandered over to the bookcase. It was filled with various medical journals and diaries. Just as he was about to pluck one from its resting place, Demyx's voice caught his attention.

"I can't do anything. There's an alarm." His face was grim as Axel turned around and stepped away from the shelf. "If I try and get the files, it'll activate the security system."

Axel frowned. "What're we gonna do then?"

Demyx rolled over to the door as he answered. "We'll just have to tell Zexion. He'll decide what's best." Axel huffed, but followed the crippled Demyx nonetheless.

* * *

"How long would we have to get out?"

"Ten minutes, tops."

"...That's not enough. Can we delay the alarm?"

"No. But if somebody were to send the files to the computer in here, I could download them onto my suit and get to the elevator before time runs out. The guy who does the transfer... won't be so lucky."

"Couldn't he do it? He's fast enough."

"Possibly. It depends."

"I'll go ask him. You guys'd best get started packing up."

The door opened, and everyone tried to seem as though they hadn't been listening in. Even Vexen had been curious, now tapping his foot and folding his arms in a bid to look innocent.

Axel stepped out of the room, followed by Zexion and Demyx. "Nice try, guys." Zexion announced. "I assume you know what's happening, so get to it."

The rest of the team scattered, muttering amongst themselves as Axel and Demyx headed back up to floor 8.

They split up near Hojo's office, Demyx going to get the file transfer ready while Axel went to get Roxas. He opened the door to the blond's room to find Roxas sat at the table. He looked up when he heard the door open, a ghost of a smile on his face.

Axel smiled, waving. "Heya, Roxas." He sat down across from him at the table. "There's a slight problem. There's a file we need access to, but if we try to download it an alarm will go off and activate the security system. We'll only have ten minutes to get out." Axel sighed. "I thought that you might be able to make it to the elevator in time. None of us would, but you're really fast. Do you think you could do it?"

Roxas thought for a moment. "Sure. If it means I will get out of here, then I will do it."

Axel smiled. "I'm sorry we have to ask you to do this, but you're the only one fast enough. Oh, before I forget-" Axel reached into a small box compartment on his hip, bringing out a small green square. He held it up for Roxas to see. "You need to put this on. It's a suit."

Roxas nodded. "Yes, I have had training with those already."

Axel bobbed his head, handing Roxas the square. "I'll wait outside for you."

Roxas nodded distractedly, acknowledging Axel, who barely caught the movement before he left the room.

As he leaned against the wall, he wondered how a routine mission (albeit an extremely dangerous one) managed to go so wrong. The objectives had been simple enough, and now look; he was attempting to 'kidnap' Roxas, all the while hoping that they wouldn't get caught.

It didn't take Roxas too long to put the metallic green armour on and step out, blond spikes and blue eyes hidden beneath the helmet.

Axel smiled. "Let's go."

Demyx was still in Dr Hojo's office, using a small portable radio to talk to someone. It was something to do with camera footage, but before Axel could figure out what he was talking about, he had turned to them, gesturing for Roxas to come over.

"We'll let you know through the radio when to go. When the call comes through, just press this button here." Demyx pointed to the little bubble on the screen. "Do you know where the nearest elevator is?" Roxas nodded. "Get in there. We'll send it back up to you after we get out." Demyx smiled ruefully, patting him on the shoulder. "Good luck."

Demyx moved away to the door, but was stopped by a small voice. "I... I am sorry. I know it will not mean much to you, coming from me, but... I did not mean to hurt you."

Demyx sighed, looking back over his shoulder. "It's not your fault, little dude. Just be careful, okay?"

Roxas nodded, eyes focused on the floor.

A hand rested on his shoulder. "Will you be okay from here?" Axel's voice was concerned.

Roxas nodded once more. "Yes, I will be fine."

Axel hesitated before leaving, not wanting to leave the kid on his own when he sounded so sad. He would ask Roxas later, he decided, after they had all gotten out of this mess.

Roxas sat on the swivel chair, idly spinning back and forth as he waited, radio clutched in his hand. He almost fell off the chair when it burst to life, a voice issuing a short command;

"Go."

He stood, waiting only a moment before jabbing the box, shooting out of the room and heading to the elevator. Red lights flashed, painting the corridors blood red, and a harsh claxon rung throughout the empty white hallways, echoing off the walls. A female voice filled the complex, "Security devices activating, in ten minutes." He didn't bother slowing down as he neared the elevator, slamming into the doors and groping only a second for the button, sliding in and pressing the button for the bottom floor. He felt like tapping his foot, preparing himself to run as soon as the doors were open wide enough.

"Security devices activating, in four minutes."

Finally, after what seemed like centuries, the doors opened, a green blur shooting from between them and down the corridor. He rocketed around corners, speeding down the hallways, until the elevator was in sight.

Freedom.

It was the longest hallway yet, stretching on for miles in his mind's eye.

"Security devices activating in three…"

Axel beckoned him from beyond the blast doors, as they closed slowly.

"Two…"

He had never run so fast in his life, shooting down the hallway and...

"One…"

Barrelling straight into the redhead, sending them both sprawling on the floor. The metallic whirr of the sentry gun was sealed out as the doors clanged together. Roxas breathlessly apologized as he stood. Axel just smiled and laughed it off, patting him on the shoulder and leaning close. "Congratulations, Roxas. You're free." Axel whispered.

Behind the visor, Roxas couldn't help but grin.

Yes, he was.

* * *

**AN:** Yes, I am just that awesome. Another chapter in three days. (Even though technically it's not a new chapter, it's an old one dressed up prettier. XD) lol. Hopefully updates will continue like this. The works on our house are nearly done, so mah internetz will be plugged in 24/7, and I no longer have to switch the computer off in the morning/at night before bed. The only thing I can't fix is the fact that my friend still wants to meet up with me XD Oh well, what's a few hours away from Genesis? At the rate I'm going, not much. I feel so much better now. I can just pick up a pen and my book and it _flows!_ I'm posting this during lunch at school 'cause I've nothing better to do, so be happy :P I'm sorry it's a bit shorter than it was previously (by a couple of lines) but I think this is much better. I'm very proud of this, and I hope you enjoyed reading.

Oh, and btw, I'm looking for a story I read ages ago. I believe I remember it as being 15,000+ words long, but it may be just under. it was a oneshot, and in it Roxas and Axel had been together, Roxas had 'abused' Axel (because he couldn't control himself) Axel came back, they spent the night together (lol, funny way of putting it, eh?), then Roxas locks him in his (Roxas') apartment/flat and tries to jump off a bridge. Axel follows him, jumps off with him, and they wake up in the hospital. At the end Roxas is cured of his illness because Namine tells some fake story about him causing it himself. They go outside, it starts raining, and they all lived happily ever after. Longest summary ever, but I tried to include detail so that it isn't so obscure, but that I'm not getting my details mixed up. If any of you find it, could you PM me wth the name? or put it in a review if you don't like PM's/don't have an account.

Thank you ever so much you guys, just for reading this, even if you don't review. It's because of you that I actually write this, and I'm so happy that there's so many people watching this story. (I think about 40? maybe 50.)


End file.
